


The Mexican Funeral

by Echo_4127



Category: Dirk Gently - Douglas Adams, Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, M/M, This is a fic I wanted someone else to write but they won't write it correctly, fuck it, so I thought
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_4127/pseuds/Echo_4127
Summary: He didn't mean to go here a sleezy bar filled with 30 something year old creeps and some questionable females. He only meant to help his friend Farah but instead of being moral support he was now third wheeling her makeout fest with a girl in the corner of the bar he hadn't paid much attention to the notice on the window about the bands playing here nor did he want to until the band came on.Fic where Dirk goes with Farah to a sleezy bar and ends up falling for the guitarist who coincidentally is Todd.Who finds that the guy in the yellow jacket is both an eye sore and a sight for sore eyes.





	1. Universal Cringe

**Author's Note:**

> First part done I'll come back and grammar this but for now enjoy chapter one.
> 
> Oh see if you can guess who the mystery girl is.

He didn't mean to go here to a sleezy bar filled with 30 something year old creeps that keep cat calling him and some questionable females offering him a night to remember.  
He had only meant to help his friend Farah but instead of being moral support he was now third wheeling her makeout fest with a girl in the corner of the bar. 'How did I end up here' Dirk questioned to himself sitting at the bar alone the wood of the counter making his arms uncomfortable as the names of people too drunk to remember were carved into it, a small scrawled name caught his eye the angst styled writing of the name "Todd" made him shiver, he didn't know why tearing his gaze away he swirled his glass of beer he wasn't a drinker, hell he hated drinking but somewhere between loosing Farah to the girl with the leather jacket who's name he barely caught thanks to the loud shouting of people demanding a band, the creepy catcallers and the hushed tones of Farah's drunken state he needed it.  
  
He had answered the phone at 9 PM barely even glancing at the caller ID knowing only one person would call him at this time trying not to let his tone slip to the bitter tiredness of annoyance "Hello Farah what can I do for you?" was all he could muster in a cheery tone but all he got in response was stuttering, she was stuttering meaning she wanted to ask him something but didn't want to bother him "Dirk I..I need you to do me a favour I..i.i..i mean if that's okay with you I mean you don't" a loud intake of breath sounded through the other end of the phone before continuing "Can you come with me to this thing I got invited to by a co-worker it's at a bar... and I know you don't like bars but I could use support... Dirk are you there?" Dirk paused thinking for a second on one hand he didn't want to go he didn't trust her co-worker he's never met them they could be nice but he still didn't like the situation but this was Farah and she needed his support. How could he say no?. Speaking slowly and as happily as he could muster at 9:10 PM  "Ummmm yeah sure I'll do it I'll come with you uhh when should I meet you" and without missing a beat a loud horn was heard from outside his window and the words "Um now" was the last thing Dirk heard before the sound of an ended call.

Dirk hadn't asked much in the car ride there quite frankly he was scared to he just let Farah ramble about her day nodding from time to time now he didn't know what bands were playing quite frankly he didn't care but he wish he had looked at the notice in the window or inquired at the bar but sadly he didn't his thoughts were interrupted by an announcement for the band that were set to play next and he swears to this day that it is the most grungy punk band name to ever effectively make him cringe "The Mexican Funeral".


	2. The Man in The Band With a Guitar in His Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd stared out into the crowd. The haze of smoke and the smell of alcohol lulled him into a relaxed state. He was used to this. A mesh of black clothes and some purple but suddenly.... Yellow... 
> 
> Dirk looked over to the stage from the bar, his eyes roaming over the band members, trying to figure out who they were, when his eyes landed on a man smaller than the rest holding an electric guitar with a Tee that read "The Mexican Funeral".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning slightly M rated here due to some choice thoughts but hey Todd looks hot so y'know.

Todd stared out into the crowd. The haze of smoke and the smell of alcohol lulled him into a relaxed state. He was used to this. The crowd was a mesh of dark clothes and bright hair, indie alternatives and their punk friends. Neon bar lights and old photos of drunks and friends who had visited the bar were stuck to the wall. Memories of lost nights and crappy bands. Todd looked over at the bar and saw his sister Amanda with what looked like a girl, clearly they were busy.  
Todd let his eyes roam over by the bar as they set up for playing they were regulars here at the Neon Haze bar so they were quite well known, hell he'd even carved his name into the bar, everyone did at some point to make a mark. To be remembered. But as Todd's vision roamed from the smokers corner, the drunken dancefloor and the remembrance bar all he could see was a mesh of black clothes, some purple and some red, but now for the first time in 5 years he saw yellow.

The man in the yellow jacket sat twiddling his beer looking at something on the bar intently before moving his gaze to the drunken mash of bodies and smoke, like it was some monster about to attack if he moved, his body was ridged and stiff 'Looks like someone's new here' Todd thought as the stranger scanned the room before his eyes landed on Todd. All Todd could do was stare back and blink slowly 'Holy shit he's hot' was Todd's immediate thought the other was 'He's staring at me right' and yes Todd was right the stranger in the yellow jacket was staring at him but with everyone set up. It was time for the show to begin.

Dirk was never one for punk alternative bands but this time he'd make an exception aka the guitarist is hot. The whole show Dirk couldn't stop staring at him; the mess of brown hair sticking up in all directions after the man in the very fitting tee kept running his hands through it, between songs of course, his ripped skinny jeans and the ability to pull of a scruffy beard made Dirk melt into the barstool like he said this was an exception. Throughout the show the man had begun to loosen up a bit meaning his shirt clung tighter and hair started sticking to his forehead but it kept getting pushed back making Dirk, who at this point was screaming internally, want to passionately do anything with him as long as it was him and the more he played the more Dirks mind wandered and so did his eyes. After the band played their final song the man made his way over to the end of the bar where Farah and the girl were sitting 'How does Farah know him?' there were movements of hands and his name being called and soon Farah was ushering him over to the strange girl in the leather jacket and what Dirk could only describe as literal sex on legs.

Todd had just finished playing and his first thoughts were to check up on his sister and the person she was with. His eyes were still drawn to the man in the jacket who kept licking his lips whenever Todd purposely pushed his hair back between songs and the way he looked in those jeans Todd almost kept missing notes. But as he made his way towards his sister and the random girl he kept glancing at the man who looked caught in the midst of a rather explicit  but pleasant thought. Todd walked over to Amanda she hadn't noticed him at first but soon he was greeted with a warm hug and a loud "Dude you totally rocked"  and a small agreement of her friend "Oh yeah Todd this is Farah she works at the office with me." Amanda turned to Farah and waited for the conversation to take place "Hi I'm Farah" she paused extending her hand "I'm Todd" he'd never did this kind of formal introduction ( _And nor have I so bare with me here_ ). 

The conversation continued for a little bit until "Hey Farah what happened to your friend?" Amanda's curious nature got the better of her and Farah motioned to the bar "He's over there, do you want to meet him?" the question was directed at both Todd and Amanda but before Todd could answer Amanda was already nodding vigorously and Todd was sure that the speed at which Amanda moved her head she should have gotten whiplash and within seconds Farah had begun to motion the man at the bar to come over calling out the name "Dirk" and making a moving gesture with her hands. Todd stopped breathing for a second. The man in the yellow jacket and tight jeans stood, his hair falling a little in front of his face as he made his way over to the group his eyes met Todd's both taking in each others features, eyes roaming trying to savour the sight in front of them. And then he spoke. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait had some issues to take care of. But now I'm back. The final part should be up this weekend so stay tuned.
> 
> PS: Sorry for the cliff hanger.
> 
> PPS: I'm not sorry.


End file.
